Munjang-Îue
Munjang-Îue is a small subcontinent west of the mainland that houses the Kingdom of Krawvill and the Republic of Krippa. The two countries are divided by the Sasabé Mountain Range, with Krawvill in the north, and Krippa in the south. Despite its lack of a land connection to the mainland, it has housed one of the most powerful countries in history on its shores before, in the form of the Krippan Empire. Geography & Climate Munjang-Îue is a landmass the size of a small continent, inhabited primarily by Shinzoka and Zaderic individuals. To the north of the Sasabé Mountains the climate is hotter, more humid and tropical, mingled with the volcanic atmosphere of the mighty Scarlet Mountain. South of the mountain range it offers a more semiarid climate, although the eastern regions and southern peninsula offer thick evergreen and deciduous forests that plentifully support life. While bodies of water separate it from the mainland, Munjang-Îue is not isolated by any means. The Sur Todawa Clan is the nearest point to the continent, and they have coastal ports that occasionally do trading with the Krippans. Slightly to the north are the Madizi tribes, and they openly do business with Krippa as their most noteworthy trade partner. A longer sea voyage is required to reach Krawvill, for the skies are often stormy or treacherous to fly in, and the Sasabé Mountains are rocky and dangerous to the unskilled or unwary traveller. Nevertheless, Kagero-Kiza agents make it to and from Krawvill with ease, and to the Shinzoka, if they can do it, anyone should be able to. Demographics Because of its inhabitants, a vast gender disparity exists on Munjang-Îue. Sailors and tavern-goers sometimes jokingly refer to it as "The Island of Women" because the two groups of people with uneven gender ratios live primarily here. The Shinzoka, whose population is 64% female, makes a strong argument in favour of this nickname; and given that around 74% of Zaderei are female, Krippa has an even higher ratio of women than Krawvill. While Zaderism has been linked to certain aspects of genetics (which primarily affect females) there is no explanation as to why the Shinzoka have their gender disparity as of yet. Involvement Munjang-Îue plays a major role in many of the books, particularly Krippa as it undergoes various political changes over time. Because of the significance of the Zaderei and their mysterious homeland, plenty of characters pay the continent a visit throughout the series. The Crown of Zivia Munjang-Îue is not seen and is only mentioned minimally in passing in The Crown of Zivia. However, several Zaderic individuals and a couple of Shinzoka appear to 'represent' the place, so to speak. The Crusade of Zulera While Munjang-Îue is not visited in The Crusade of Zulera either, many more Zaderei and Shinzoka play active roles in the story, with legions of Kagero-Kiza essentially invading the mainland after noticing the Renkida Kingdom's vulnerabilities. The Shadows of Shinzoka As the title suggests, Munjang-Îue plays a major role in The Shadows of Shinzoka as the story shifts attention to Asami Wekera, who begins her tale in the heart of Krawvill. She also helps revolutionize the government there and throws a wrench into the existing system. The Rebirth of Krippa Much like its predecessor, The Rebirth of Krippa puts heavy focus on Munjang-Îue, this time its southern half as the story's focus moves towards the political atmosphere of the Republic of Krippa and the founding sparks of the up-and-coming 79th Krippan Empire. The Seer of Koldia While the focus shifts slightly from Munjang-Îue, Krippa is still visited and plays a major part in The Seer of Koldia due to its involvement in the faction war that engulfs much of Mencu during that time. The Voice of Shenhua Considering that The Voice of Shenhua involves the revival of the Krippan Empire, Munjang-Îue plays a major role. See Also * Krawvill * Krippa * Shinzoka * Zaderism * Zaderei * Krippan Empire Category:Locations